Sin risas , y sin cámaras ilegales
by LesTerVlz
Summary: Sherlock tiene un caso "más importante" que cualquier Australiano finado; y el karma odia aun mas a Lestrade como para dejarle otro remedio que ir por su cuenta. Fic para el reto VACACIONES del foro I'm SHerlocked.


**Sin risas y sin cámaras ilegales**

Mediados de junio, y mientras los compatriotas disfrutaban de esos pocos ordinarios días en Londres donde el sol brilla y calienta la cuidad son sus rayos, donde el aire sopla calmo y tibio; y donde todo mundo disfruta de un helado mientras descansa sobre los pastos verdes, tapizados por los botones de flores abiertos en su total resplandor; a él, a Greg Lestrade, detective inspector de la Nueva Scotland Yard , no le quedaba más opción que privarse de aquellos días maravillosos y en cambio, resistir en una cuidad completamente diferente, al tiempo que se congelaban las pelotas.

― ya, de verdad, recuérdame porque rayos estamos aquí.― Greg se aferraba a todo lo posible para mantenerse caliente, el termo de café, suyo y de su compañero. A la derecha, su acompañante le dedicó una mirada, que si las miradas mataran, _¡uff!_ Ni hablar.

―mejor recuérdame tú a mí, ¿Qué rayos hago YO acá?, ¿no debería ser Sally la que debería estar aguantándote?, ella o el imbécil, lo que sea me da igual… el caso es que yo no pinto aquí para nada.

¡Oh, la indecencia!

―eres un descarado Syl. Quizás si no hubieras sacado a Sally de tu casa por la ventana, desnuda y en plena madrugada, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella no hubiera pescado hipotermia y estaría aquí en tu lugar. Pero como eres un perjuro sin consideraciones, este es tu castigo divino.

Anderson bufó― que yo sepa a ella nunca le dio por quejarse.

―claro que no podía, idiota, tu esposa estaba en la sala.

Aunque claro, una infidelidad no se da con uno nada más. En ambos casos, aquel era el merecido castigo. Para las tres partes por igual. Greg sin su sargento, quien terminó siendo hospitalizada por un mínimo dos semanas, y el forense acompañándole como sustituto. Anda, que Greg no se metió con ninguno, pero no detenerles las perversiones implicaba complicidad. Así que también era castigado.

―además, ― Soltó Anderson son la quijada trastabillando― ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí?, deberían ser el imbécil raro aquel y su corderito a quienes se les congelen las neuronas aquí en Sídney. Estamos en junio, ¡este lugar es igual de anormal que él!, le viene mejor que a nosotros.

Greg le dio la razón. Por esta vez y ya.

No satisfecho el karma con hacer enfermar a su agente más fiel, dos días después de la hospitalización, Greg recibió una llamada se su supervisor. Era un caso, tres personas fallecidas encontradas casi bajo el mismo patrón: una cicatriz tras el cuello y estupefacientes en el torrente sanguíneo; todos encontrados en la bahía. Fuera de aquellas características no presentaban ninguna muestra de ataque ni lucha. Parecían simples drogadictos caídos al agua y ahogados por sobredosis.

Pero no era el caso, la cuarta víctima había sido reconocida como una de las principales simpatizantes en el movimiento contra drogas en Australia. Una mujer muy reconocida por su trayectoria. No tenía sentido que una mujer tan dedicada y renuente al usos se esas sustancias fuese encontrada muerta y drogada. La policía de investigación Australiana mando el comunicado a Inglaterra con la escusa de que sabían, ahí se encontraba el mejor detective del mundo.

Claro está, que tanto Greg como su supervisor acordaron en no incluir ese último detalle cuando le informaran a Sherlock del caso. El hombre ya era insoportable normalmente. Si le decían que su popularidad comenzaba a transcender internacionalmente, sería mucho peor.

Pero Sherlock, único detective consultor en el mundo, declino el caso, para horror y sorpresa de casi toda la Scotrlan Yard; amigos (las casera, mejor dicho. El compañero de piso de Sherlock, misteriosamente había desaparecido con la cara teñida de rojo) y familiares del hombre.

"tengo un caso más importante." Esa fue su excusa. ¿De qué iba ese caso aun más importante? Nadie lo sabía.

Mucho menos Greg, quien enfurecido le enganchó tremendo zarpazo en la cara, para después tomar el primer avión comercial al continente, o país. O lo que fuera.

Y ahí estaba, con el primer sustituto que encontró y con una ropa seleccionada estúpidamente. Le hubieran dicho antes que en Sídney, el verano era en enero. En enero. No en junio.

―sí, la gente y las cosas acá son muy raras.

―son muy…Holmsianas…

Greg miró a su acompañante con todo el horror que su cara le permitía. _Holmsianas_… ―no Syl, ¡que te den! ― por poco derrama los termos de café cuando las carcajadas le hacen doblarse en el asiento. ― ¡¿le estas inventando referencias?! Jajaja, además de degenerado te falta ser sodomita jajaja―

Anderson se enojó un momento, pero que va; tenía demasiado frío como para no reírse también.

―eso no es nada, ¿recuerdas la marca de papel sanitario que lleva un oso y unas abejas de logo? Lo compro por lo mismo, el oso adorable y la abeja ridícula, me limpio con la idea que son el doctor y el raro. Eso me anima un poco, ¿sabes?

Greg estaba que se orinaba de la risa, Anderson ya ni sabía de dónde sacaba esas tonterías. Claro que el estridente tono del móvil los hizo pegar a ambos un salto, por el tremendo susto. ¿De cuándo a acá, Greg usaba música Rock y en volúmenes exorbitantes en el móvil?

Era un mensaje. Ya ninguno se reía, pero les quedaba el corazón desbocado por el espanto.

_Si ya dejaron las Andersanteses de lado, quizás puedan seguir a la mujer que está saliendo del puesto de tatuajes. Síganle. Ahora._

_S.H_

Anderson se quiso morir de coraje y vergüenza. ¿Qué ese hombre tenía GPS en el culo, a caso? No tuvo tiempo de refutar su inconformidad, pues Greg le mandó a callar y de paso, a ponerse el cinturón. El automóvil arrancó y con sigilo fueron tras la mujer.

Vespa roja modelo'90, algo retro, pero nada que saliera del estilo vintage que la misma mujer cargaba. Cabello largo y negro, un abrigo impermeable azul con motivos floreados y botas altas de vinil blanco.

El tráfico era ligero a esas horas, pero afortunadamente, el movimiento habido era un excelente camuflaje. 15 minutos más tarde llegaron a una tienda de artesanías con estilo de los 70's.

Aparcaron dos cuadras más adelante del local. Irían caminando.

_En el local hay una trastienda. No se les ocurra ir ahí; no hay nada (Anderson, idiota). Busquen en el probador que dice "Fuera de Servicio", insistan si ella se los prohíbe. Notaran un ligero tinte sobre el marco de la puerta; tinte parecido al de sus labios. Un olor a fruta podrida también._

_S.H_

―¿Cómo rayos sabe eso?

―ni idea, pero la mayoría de las veces funciona. Ya sabes que hacer.

Fastidiado, antes de entrar al local, Anderson envía un mensaje a l inspector en Sídney; Rudolf Cohsher, para mantenerle informado; unos cuantos segundos después recibe la afirmativa.

La tienda, rica en macetas y ropas coloridas junto a aretes, gorros y lámparas les recordaba al verano del amor. El lugar estaba tapizado de cosa por todos lados, tanto que el pequeño letrero que decía "fuera de servicio" en un muy disimulado blanco, casi le pasa desapercibido a Greg.

También había incienso, basto, y de muchos olores. Anderson sintió un fuerte mareo por la explosión de olores. Era muy susceptible a ellos.

―buenas noches compañeros― les dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa y sensual ― ¿una noche estrellada y fría, pero aquí el calor es inmenso; no importa el invierno, mientras des amor no existirá más que la primavera. ¿Les ofrezco algo?

Ambos agentes miraron a donde la chica señalaba, una pipa de la paz y una fuente de incienso.

―Gracias, pero preferiría ver y ya después probar. ― Le dijo Greg encaminándose al letrerillo, esquivando las perchas de ropa y los anaqueles sobrecargados.

―pero no basta con ver, también se debe sentir. Con todo tu ser…

Anderson se aguantó un estornudo y unas ganas tremendas de decirle algo hiriente a la chica. Pero antes, un escozor sobre los ojos le hizo detener. Era un picor específico. Un irritante natural. No era polen. Era más fuerte, pero el olor de los inciensos no le dejaba descubar que era.

Intento respirar, y sintiendo donde era más fuerte es escozor, llego a un anaquel de plantas donde un detalle que descuadraba por completo con la decoración del local le hizo maldecir al detective.

―señorita, ¿Dónde compran sus encías?

―no las compramos. Las hacemos, de forma más pura y natural.

―claro, pura y natural. Entonces, ¿para utilizan Chanel5?

Era perfume a base de alcohol. El olor de la fragancia podía ser cubierto por los aromas ajenos, pero nada podía cubrir el extracto alcohol más que otro solvente. Y según las marcas blanquizcas sobre el cristal del anaquel, nadie había puesto solventes ahí. Chanel5 no era algo que una hippie use. Para nada.

―somos agentes de la Nueva Scotrlan Yard señorita, y estamos investigando el asesinato de cuatro víctimas.

Ni bien, la mujer se quedó estupefacta boqueando algo, el sonido de unas cosas cayendo por la trastienda alertó al par de agentes. Desde la sobrepuerta abierta lograron ver a un hombre, quien intentaba huir, pero ambos le siguieron dejando a la mujer afuera.

Cuando alcanzaron al sujeto no era más que un viejillo enfermo. Que torpemente había dejado caer unas bandejas cuando el bastón de aluminio que llevaba sucumbió al peso. Greg recibió otro mensaje.

_Te dije que no había nada atrás. La mujer es la asesina, dentro del probador están los químicos. Esta huyendo. El perfume no tenía nada que ver._

_S.H_

Con un gran pesar, ambos salieron encontrando que el mensaje estaba en lo correcto, la mujer había desaparecido y el probador estaba abierto y vaciado. Al salir del local, ambos observaron como en la esquinza desaparecía la motoneta. Unas cuantas calles abajo se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía. Pero habían llegado tarde.

Un nuevo mensaje les alertó.

_Atraviesen el callejón frente a la tienda, en la avenida principal a la derecha y suban tres cuadras, después a la izquierda._

_S.H_

Acataron las indicaciones; el callejón daba directo a una transitada vía principal de un solo sentido, por lo que la motoneta si quería ir al sur, debería tomar otra ruta de escape. Tanto Greg como Anderson corrieron esquivando gente, que pese a ser ya de noche e invierno, las calles permanecían congestionadas de gente comprando o simplemente disfrutando de los pubs del lugar.

Doblaron a la izquierda en la tercera cuadra, y unas largas escaleras de incendio fueron quienes les recibieron.

_Suban. Desde arriba la encontraran._

_S.H_

La pregunta ahí no era como rayos les estaban marcando una ruta tan magistral, ahí la verdadera cuestión vendría siendo, ¿cómo es que se toma la molestia de firmar sus mensajes si todo mundo sabe quién es?

―ahí va, Lestrade.

Grita Anderson, quien fue el primero en subir todas las escaleras. Intentando retomar el aire Greg le da un vistazo a la calle que recorría la chica y a la calle adyacente. Sonrió al saber cómo detenerla. Greg no tuvo ningún miramiento de saltar las nuevas escaleras de incendio y caer al basurero en el callejón al que llevaba. Salió del cajón basurero con un salto y fue directo a su objetivo, un camión de carga abierto.

Pese a las quejas e improperios del chofer del camión, Greg quitó el freno que tenia puesto y el camión se fue de bajada a la vía principal. Quedo atravesado en el tráfico, y la mujer que iba a más de 100 no pudo con las maniobras.

Unos cuantos minutos después ya toda la policía y unas cuantas ambulancias estaban presentes, atendiendo a los heridos y destrozos (el camión había ocasionado varios choques, pero nada que el seguro no pague)

―DI Lestrade, ― le llamó el inspector Cohsher― ya arrestamos a la mujer, en este momento está de camino al hospital… en Reino Unido hacen las cosas de forma muy ruda, mira que usar un camión… son iguales en el soccer.

Greg se sonrió, ― a la próxima traiga a irlandeses, ellos son menos drásticos.

Cohsher le dio la razón, mientras le palmeaba el hombro. ―bien trabajo, DI, pero dagame como rayos supo que era ella la asesina.

―me temo, Inspector, que eso es la receta secreta de la corporación; ya sabe… cosas de la reina y la corona.

El rubio inspector le dio la razón nuevamente. ― entonces me quedare con las dudas. Disfrute su estadía en Australia DI, los sábados la opera es fantástica.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el inspector se retiró, dejando a Greg solo.

_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

Envió como mensaje, y al minuto le contestaron.

_Soy más inteligente estando o no. La mujer se estaba envenenando a si misma con las drogas, comenzó a experimentar. Las primeras drogas intravenosas mataron a la gente. La ultima sobrevivió pero quedó con daños._

_S.H_

¡El hombre!, él también era una víctima.

_Tengo mis métodos de observación. No creerás que mi hermano es el único que le gusta jugar a mirar._

_S.H_

Greg frunció el ceño; ¿jugar a mirar?, Sherlock siempre decía que el no miraba ni veía, él se dedicaba a observar.

―déjalo Lestrade, ― escuchó sugerir a Anderson quien se apareció al fin, con dos botes de café caliente― no hay extensión de mensaje alguno que soporte toda la palabrería de cómo descubrió esto sin la necesidad estar presente, y en base a… no sé; qué tipo de maquillaje usa la mujer. Es absurdo. Así que mejor resígnate y llévate los créditos.

―tienes razón, hace mucho que no disfruto de los créditos que me dejan los casos. No desde que aparecieron Hatman y Robin.

―deberíamos cambiarnos los nombres a _Dupond et Dupon, _

―Nos faltaría el bigote, el bombín y bastón.

―entonces creo que ese es el hermano del raro.

Greg ni se dio por enterado cuando escupió el café. No era algo muy acorde a una escena de accidente reírse como poseso; pero imaginar a l hermano de Sherlock con bombín (algo muy fácil pues siempre llevaba traje a tres piezas), bigote y paraguas (le quedaba mejor al bastón) se le había figurado terriblemente gracioso. En especial porque ya estaba gordito como los agentes.

―Dios, ya no podre ver a Mycroft como antes. Qué horror.

―¿te ves con él? ―Greg quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Anderson le miraba extrañado y son cierto grado de desagrado en la expresión.

―yo…hm…―no dijo nada. Nada de nada por medio de su voz, pero si por el rojo sobre las orejas y la sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

― ¿te digo que?, no me expliques, sea lo que fuese aquello en que piensa, simplemente NO me lo cuentes.

Greg estuvo de acuerdo casi al instante, así que mejor se dedicó a recordar que tan raro era estar en Sídney, con invierno en junio y con las bolas congelándosele. Estúpida, fría, rara y hermosa Australia. Era tan…

―¿sabes?, este lugar me agrada.

― ¡que no me expliques! No quiero saber.

Greg volvió a sonreír. Ese lugar era definitiva y completamente, _Holmsiano._

* * *

―Anderson imbécil, el perfume no tenía anda que pintar ahí.

―ya sé, pero debes reconocer que puso a la mujer en una encrucijada.

Sherlock miró más a su bloger, que no dejaba de pasearse por toda la habitación, intentando encontrar un mejor lugar para ver por la ventana.

―John, Holanda seguirá ahí para mañana, ahora concentrémonos en ellos y el caso.

John suspiró, Sherlock siempre era así cuando se refería a los casos y a sus investigaciones. Bueno… casi siempre.

Colocándose con delicadeza detrás del sofá, donde Sherlock utilizaba el ordenador tan concentrado, pasó ambas manos por sobre los hombros del moreno, acariciándoles lenta y sugerentemente. Acercó sus labios al oído derecho del consultor, haciendo que este soltara un leve suspiro.

― Australia seguirá ahí para mañana. Mejor concentrémonos en nosotros. ― y le besó la coronilla, haciéndose cosquillas con los rizos morenos que salían de ahí.

Claro que Sherlock dejó el computador de lado con cierto pesar; pero no importaba que caso, aun por más agudo e indeseable fuese. Nada se compararía jamás con su bloger. Su querido John.

―por cierto, ― murmuró John entre beso y beso ― que utilices las cámaras oficiales de Australia para observar y espiar a Lestrade y Anderson, ¿no es algo ilegal?

―hm…si.

Ambos cayeron a la cama. Sherlock sobre John. Aun se besaban ―¿entonces lo hiciste por…?

―son idiotas. ― John le miro mal. ― …y Mycroft me mando a vigilarles. A Lestrade.

Bueno, aquello ya tenía algo más de sentido. ―entonces está bien.

―claro que sí, mí estimado _caso más importante_…

A John le gustaba reír, en especial cuando de carcajadas se trataba; pero si el privarse de reír abiertamente gracias a los besos arrebatados, casi animales de Sherlock se lo evitaban, entonces que el mundo se quede sin risas.

Sin risas, y sin cámaras ilegales.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sherlock Holmes ni Sherlock BBC me pertenecen. DUH!

**Advertencias:** uso mediocre de Slash (¿que esto no debe ir al incio?, casual)

**Notas de autora:** de verdad, esto me cuesta costillas enteras. El Slash no es lo mío, es por demás.

Tuve que escribir esto dos veces… la primera me encantó, salian muchas cosas, y explicaba a que se debía todo el alboroto del asesinato… pero ya ven, soy un elfo libre y bobo que escribe directo en FF y no en Word… jejejeje (llora amargamente) en fin. Qué bello es eso de escribir y que se vaya la luz…MUY BELLO, CFE! OBVIO NO ME JODISTE LA VIDA!

Total. Creo que la fecha expiró, pero aun así dejo esto por acá, simplemente por si a Lena se le olvida y así…(¿) ok, no. xDDD un saludo especial a themmrscatcher, deadloss y Dheisen. ¿Por qué saludos? Porque quiero… (¿)

Les quiero a todos, un beso y gracias por leer xDD Anda, ¿se dan cuenta que conteste mensajes la última vez? Es algo…

PD: perdonen el "Slash"… de verdad.

PD2: la referencia a _Dupond et Dupon _se refiere a Hernandez y Fenrandez, los agentes regordetes y bigotones de TinTin. Ya, estoy loca. Ya lo sabían.

PD3: cualquier_ orcografia_ me la disculparan, después la reviso, pero ahora están que me corren del centro de computo.


End file.
